<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise by Sammy_Caliburn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224653">Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Caliburn/pseuds/Sammy_Caliburn'>Sammy_Caliburn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Lance, Fire, M/M, Other, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Caliburn/pseuds/Sammy_Caliburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an old fic of Badass Lance. I hope you guys enjoy~ I might be getting back into writing soon so here's a giant upload of some old fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flames licked at his skin, burning and leaving his skin blistering. His feet stepped, cracking the rocks and debris that was in his way. Dragging himself across the ground, trying to find a way out his eyes scanned around. He seemed to be trapped, flames growing higher and burning his skin even more. To him that was an after thought as he raked his fingers through the miscellaneous debris and crushed rocks on the ground below, feeling his heart pound. His blood rushing and heartbeat in his ears, he pulled himself up. He stumbled his way towards the wall, pressing himself up against the metal that was quickly heating up.</p>
<p>As he pressed himself against he wall his eyes saw a light rough the flames. On the other side was a vent, barely letting. Light through from the room adjacent to this one. As he scanned yet again it seemed as if the flames were only trapped within this room. He struggled to make his way near the vent, bleeding profusely from many wounds on his skin, blisters aching from the burns as flames kept hitting his skin.<br/>As he got closer he saw he vent was through a wall of flames and smoke that was slowly curling around the top of the room and getting thicker. His breathing heaved from his lungs as he struggled to find oxygen within the room. Biting his lip he nodded to himself and darted through the fire, the flames seeming to try and grasp to his skin.</p>
<p>Breaking through the other side, he was panting and heaving air in and out of his lungs. His time was running out as he rushed to get the vent open. Blistered and bloody hands scrambling to find purchase along the grate and pull it of its hinges. As he struggled his fingers managed to grasp it and he pulled, struggling to rip it off the wall as the flames began to get hotter against his back, inching towards him.<br/>With one strong pull finally the grate popped out, making his already unstable form stumble back and almost hit the flames. His breath ragged and body aching he managed to squeeze into the vent, crawling towards the next grate. He grasped the grate again, as he looked back, seeing the fire grow outside the vent. The fire making the interior of the vent sweltering with heat. He pulled at the grate, scraping his bloody fingers against the rough metal as it pulled away finally.</p>
<p>Down below he saw crushed rocks and broken sentries lying on the ground. He swallowed thickly as he looked bulbs him to the room he had been trapped within. With a momentary sigh of relief he dropped from the vent into the room below, holding his hand upon the bayard against his hip. His armor was burnt, cracked, broken in many places. The undersuit was ripped apart and burnt on the edges.<br/>The pain of his wounds finally began to hit him, making him grind his teeth and bite his lip as he began to walk the way the dentures seemed to be leading. Parts of the dentures dragged across the floor to a double set of doors up ahead. He heaved his breath, trying to calm his beating heart.</p>
<p>His adrenaline rushing as he went up to the door, leaning against it for a moment. Silently he prayed that his teammates were within this room, not knowing what had happened after the room had locked him in and communication had been cut off as his helmet was broken by a sentrie’s shot at him.<br/>Slowly he pushed the door open, hand holding his bayard now, trying to ignore the burns along the palms of his hands. As he stepped within the room his stomach dropped, staring at his teammates in pairs, trying to fight against the enemies around them. They were struggling, these enemies not seeming to be just simple sentries. There were cuts on his teams bodies and burn marks from shots barley missing their armor.</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed and he gripped his bayard tightly as it formed into his sword. As anger flooded his mind the pain faded for just s few moments. He hated seeing his teammates get hurt, and watching them struggled against these lousy enemies made his blood boil. Dashing across the ground, feet falling almost completely silently against he ground, he struck the enemies attack Pidge and Hunk first. His sword cutting through them like butter. As they fell he turned to those around Shiro and Keith. He stormed closer and cut his sword down against one who was trying to shoot them while they weren’t looking.</p>
<p>He felt his blood making his bayard slick within his grasp and his body aching from his severe wounds as he fought off the enemies attack his friends. His teammates watched him with an awestruck look. Quickly he downed one after another, a thought back in his mind telling him he’s gonna be hurting like hell afterwards. Finally his sword cut through the last one, chest heaving, body visibly moving from his strain and panting.<br/>He slowly stood straight up, looking at his teammates with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Surprised to see your sharp shooter who you thought was gone? When the fires at my feet I rise up, I have to protect my family,” he spoke with an obvious hoarse voice.</p>
<p>He operated best under pressure, not willing to conform and accept what seemed to be the last of him. His team rushed to him as his knees buckled, sending his form to the ground. Exhaustion coursing through his body and showing visibly on his face. Hunk sat on one side and Keith pressing up against the other as they helped him up.</p>
<p>Lance had victory in his veins, he had transformed within that room. His resolution becoming even clearer. He had to protect his second family. He had to make it through any battle for them, he walked through flames for them, he fought for them. He loved them.</p>
<p>Forever Lance will rise and write the story of this team, victory always there when he fought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got this up! I haven’t been feeling really inspired recently and I listened to Rise by Katy Perry and honestly. I just got so moved to write something for the song. I did think hat maybe I should’ve written it about Keith because his element in most AU’s is fire. But a BAMF Lance was calling my name halfway through. So I wrote about him.</p>
<p>I hoped you guys liked this! I hope I can get back into writing again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>